Lo que significa amar
by LittleMissNotPerfect
Summary: No es fácil admitir la derrota, mucho menos si ésta incluye renunciar a tu más grande anhelo, pero si eso me permite verte feliz junto a la persona que amas, estoy dispuesta a aceptarla con una sonrisa en el rostro y el alma tranquila. A fin de cuentas, fuiste y serás siempre, mi mejor amigo.


**Disclaimer: La gran mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Nintendo Company, éste escrito ha sido publicado sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **¡Hola gente hermosa! No puedo creer que la última vez que publiqué algo en este sitio fue hace más de cinco años. Obviamente he cambiado todo, hasta la cuenta, buena suerte en adivinar quien era. Escribí esto hace bastante y no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de publicarlo hasta ahora. Esperen ver más de mi a lo largo de las vacaciones de verano.**

 **Sin más que añadir, espero que les guste.**

 **Juego:** Twilight Princess.

 **Pareja:** Zelda x Link.

 **Capitulo Único**

 **Lo que significa amar**

En cuanto vi a Moy llegar por nosotros a Kakariko en aquel carromato me sentí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, completamente aliviada y feliz. Habíamos pasado ya muchas semanas fuera de casa, extrañaba a mi padre, la comida de mí amado pueblo, el rancho, las cabras, los juegos en las tardes soleadas pero sobretodo, extrañaba a Link.

Link, mí querido amigo de la infancia, mi acompañante de juegos y aventuras. De no haber sido por él yo jamás hubiera recuperado la memoria luego de aquel trágico suceso. Como añoraba verlo de nuevo y abrazarlo y si el valor no me fallaba, confesarle mis sentimientos.

En algún punto de mi vida me di cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Se había ganado mi corazón con su manera de ser, su honestidad, su humildad y su dedicación con el resto de las personas. Link era un alma pura, un ser bendecido por las Diosas cuyo propósito en la vida no era otro más que el de ayudar a los demás.

Gracias al relato de Moy me enteré de todo lo que mi amado había hecho en los últimos meses, desde correr tras nosotros cuando fuimos secuestrados por esos horribles monstruos hasta unirse al grupo de resistencia que intentaba acabar con los males que habían azotado al reino. Los comerciantes Goron que pasaban por Kakariko comentaban lo mucho que la ayuda de Link les había servido, los progresos económicos de la tienda de Lalo y en general el bienestar de la gente a pesar de los tiempos tan duros que todos vivíamos.

Durante el camino de vuelta al pueblo no pensé en otra cosa que no fuese él. Veía a Iván tan decidido portando una de las espadas de su padre deseoso de ser como Link, veía a Talo y a Lalo comentar de las grandes hazañas de su héroe, aunque éste último sin mucho entusiasmo, y veía a Bea, reprendiéndose a sí misma por no haber atrapado, románticamente hablando por supuesto, al príncipe Zora. Cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa, dentro de poco seguramente lo volvería a ver, y retomaríamos nuestras tranquilas vidas, como debía ser.

Cuando llegamos a Ordon mi padre y el resto nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, fue un momento muy emotivo, jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida. Uli nos sorprendió a todos al acercarse con un bebé en brazos, su pequeña. Había pasado tanto tiempo que apenas y nos acordábamos de que estaba embarazada. Ese mismo día entre todos organizamos una comida para celebrar nuestro regreso. El lugar se había llenado de risas, juegos, bromas y llanto. A pesar de haber sido muy divertido y reconfortante estar con todos de nuevo, no podía evitar sentirme afligida. Link aún no había regresado. Su presencia nos hacía falta a todos pero Moy nos tranquilizó diciendo que dentro de poco lo tendríamos de vuelta en el pueblo pero que, por el momento, él era más requerido en la Ciudadela. Todos aceptamos la explicación y continuamos con nuestras actividades por los siguientes días.

Cinco semanas enteras pasaron antes de que Link nos deleitara a todos con su presencia. Había aparecido en la entrada del pueblo montado en su fiel yegua Epona, vestido en la misma túnica verde con la que lo habíamos visto en los últimos meses. El pobre tardó más en bajarse del caballo que todos en abalanzarnos sobre él, ahogándolo en un muy afectuoso abrazo grupal.

Pronto se vio rodeado del resto de los habitantes del pueblo, todos haciendo preguntas de todo tipo con respecto a sus hazañas y su viaje tan largo. Mi padre nos reunió a todos en nuestra casa para que Link pudiese estar más cómodo mientras nos comentaba todo lo que había hecho, visto u oído mientras estuvo fuera.

Su relato fue alucinante, jamás creí que una persona pudiese pasar por todo eso y salir ilesa, bueno, no tanto, todavía se podían apreciar arañazos, moretones y ciertas heridas externas en su piel. Nos describió todos los sitios que visitó, desde el abandonado Templo del Bosque hasta el Santuario del Lago Hylia, el tenebroso Patíbulo del Desierto y las ruinas de un templo antiguo. Nos habló de la existencia de una chica que lo había acompañado durante todo el viaje llamada Midna, no negaré que sentí celos cuando lo mencionó pero luego de que nos dijera que ella en realidad era la princesa del pueblo que nos había sometido y que lo único que buscaba era recuperar su trono luego de que éste fuese usurpado por el Tirano de las Sombras, me tranquilicé. A pesar de que se notaba que Link le tuvo cierto aprecio a esa tal Midna, no parecía que este fuese más allá que una simple amistad, además, si ella era una princesa, las posibilidades de que Link la incluyese en su plan de vida eran nulas. Las princesas no se casan con muchachos de granja.

Me sentí asombrada luego de que Link nos comentara que los espíritus de luz le habían informado que él era el elegido de las Diosas para salvar Hyrule y que la túnica que llevaba puesta había pertenecido a otro héroe mucho tiempo atrás. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que mi amado se fuese a convertir en un héroe legendario. Lágrimas de emoción surcaron mi rostro. Nos comentó también de la existencia de un sujeto lo suficientemente poderoso, llamado Ganondorf, que se las había arreglado para hacerse con un poder que pudiese controlar tanto el reino de las sombras como el nuestro. Nos platicó sobre la pelea tan emocionante y peligrosa que tuvo contra él, contando con la ayuda de los mismísimos espíritus de luz.

El relato concluyó luego de tres horas y todos decidimos que era tiempo de dejarle descansar. Mientras Link se disponía a ir a su casa me cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Planeé hacerle un regalo, otro más que demostrara lo que sentía por él, y al dárselo, se lo diría.

Por los siguientes días, que pronto se convirtieron en un par de semanas, me mantuve encerrada en mi habitación trabajando incansablemente mientras imaginaba como sería mi vida una vez casada con Link. Desde que éramos niños, los adultos nos molestaban con insinuaciones que en aquel entonces me parecían de lo más vergonzosas ¿quién diría que con el paso del tiempo esas mismas insinuaciones se convertirían en mi sueño? Éramos los únicos chicos de la aldea con una edad aproximada, siempre habíamos estado muy unidos, simplemente tenía que pasar.

Finalmente mi regalo estuvo listo. Era una pañoleta verde que bien podía usarse como cinturón. En nuestro pueblo, el obsequiarle una prenda a alguien significa que eres especial y aún más cuando dicha prenda fue hecha a mano. Salí muy temprano más decidida que nunca, nadie se había levantado aún e incluso quedaban algunas estrellas en el cielo; me dirigí a su casa.

No pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando lo vi fuera de ésta, con bolso en mano, listo para montar a Epona quién lucía preparada para un viaje. Antes de hacer algún otro movimiento, Link advirtió mi presencia. Parecía ansioso y sumamente apurado, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas no dejaban de moverse, como si ya quisieran correr por si solas.

-¡Ilia! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Deberías estar dormida- No era difícil distinguir cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Me le acerqué despacio procurando ocultar lo suficientemente bien la pañoleta tras de mí.

-Eso mismo te podría decir. Veo que estás dispuesto a salir de viaje ¿acaso no planeabas decirnos?- Link miró el suelo apenado y luego dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Lo siento Ilia, pero tengo una emergencia y es necesario que parta cuanto antes- Contestó en un susurro. De inmediato y por su expresión supuse que había ocurrido lo peor.

-¿Acaso la guerra no ha terminado? ¿Nos volvieron a atacar?- Pregunté. Link tan solo se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se subía a su yegua y acomodaba las riendas.

-No, afortunadamente no. Es una emergencia personal, espero lo entiendas. Por favor, discúlpame con todos pero si me quedo a despedirme tardaré demasiado y las preguntas no se harán esperar.- Mi mente no me permitía decifrar en qué clase de problema se había metido para tener una emergencia tan grave como lo hacía ver. Por más que mi curiosidad insistía, no dejé que tomara lo mejor de mí y decidí guardar silencio.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No lo sé, espero que sea pronto. ¡Cuídate mucho Ilia! ¡Nos vemos!

Y con eso se fue galopando en dirección al bosque de Farone mientras yo lo veía a lo lejos con la pañoleta que estaba dispuesta a darle aún en mis manos.

[…]

Pasaron cuatro largos años desde aquel día, y ni una nota, o una carta, nada.

Absolutamente nada.

En cuanto les informé a todos que Link había tenido que salir de viaje urgentemente debido a un problema personal, esperábamos que volviese en unas cuantas semanas. Sin embargo, jamás lo hizo. Las semanas pasaron, los meses también, y los años tomaron su curso natural.

No podía evitar sentirme tan enojada pues todos sabíamos que estaba vivo. Moy se lo había topado unos cuantos meses antes en la Ciudadela y tras preguntarle sobre su paradero o sus actividades, él tan solo se limitó a dar excusas sin sentido y a apurar la conversación. También nos describió el atuendo que llevaba, parecía que Link había encontrado su pasatiempo como miembro de la Guardia Real. Si ese empleo era su emergencia vaya que estaba en problemas.

El pueblo era prácticamente el mismo, los muchachos habían crecido y ahora cada quién era aprendiz de cualquiera que fuese el oficio de sus padres. Bea le había tomado suficiente cariño a Iván, quién ya dejaba ver músculos ligeramente marcados por encima de sus ropas gracias a su trabajo en la recién fundada fragua de Ordon, hasta el punto de tomarle de la mano en público o robarle uno que otro beso. Lalo mantenía su muy próspero negocio en la Ciudadela trabajando desde casa y Talo, bueno, el realmente no había cambiado mucho.

Desafortunadamente mi caso era más grave. Mi edad casadera había llegado y mi único prospecto se había largado a hacer solo las Diosas saben qué a la Ciudadela. Me sentía frustrada y furiosa, al punto que deseaba hacer un viaje a la capital y traerlo de vuelta aunque sea a golpes.

Me dejé hundir en mi cama mientras repasaba las páginas de mi diario. En ellas estaban escritas todas mis memorias que compartía con Link, desde nuestros más remotos juegos de infancia hasta el día en que me ayudó a transportar a Ralis a Kakariko a pesar de que yo no lo había reconocido.

Si de algo puedo presumir es que tengo muy buen oído y a lo lejos alcancé a distinguir el relincho de un caballo. Un sonido sumamente familiar. Mis ojos se iluminaron ante la esperanza que hacía años se albergaba dentro de mí y salí volando de casa en dirección a la entrada del pueblo.

Y ahí estaba.

De pie junto a Epona, llevaba puesta una túnica azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos además de que marcaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos, botas y guantes de piel bastante refinados, una capa roja con el escudo de la familia real grabado en ésta sujetada por un broche dorado que lo distinguía como miembro importante de la guardia. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que la última vez y acomodado en una coleta, definitivamente estaba más alto que hace años y aquello era bastante notorio, en su mandíbula se podía apreciar que no se había afeitado en un par de días y su rostro, ya no era el de un muchacho joven, si no el de un hombre.

No pude evitar lanzarme hacía el y abrazarlo tan fuerte como me era posible, fallando en notar un repentino movimiento tras de él y el sonido de los arbustos al ser apartados. Seguía enojada porque me había abandonado durante mucho tiempo, pero el tenerlo ahí, frente a mí, fue suficiente para olvidarme por un momento de todo lo demás.

-También me da gusto verte, Ilia- Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al escuchar su voz. Era mucho más grave y profunda que la última vez, mis piernas temblaron con tan solo oírla.

-Te extrañé mucho- Susurré contra su pecho mientras sentía sus fuertes brazos rodeándome en un abrazo amistoso. ¿Abrazo amistoso? ¿eso es todo?.

Pronto nos vimos rodeados por el resto de nuestros amigos, los más jóvenes se arrojaron contra él reclamándole por su ausencia, el resto lo abrazaban y preguntaban sobre el porqué se había ido sin despedirse o lo que sea que hubiese estado haciendo.

-Vamos señores, chicos. ¡Denle un respiro! Estoy seguro que Link nos deleitará a todos con su relato sobre lo que ha estado haciendo en estos últimos años ¿verdad muchacho?- Link se rascó la nuca incómodo ante las miradas inquisidoras de todos los pueblerinos. Yo lo veía expectante, ansiosa por escuchar que finalmente había vuelto para quedarse.

-Gracias Moy, y les pido a todos una disculpa, fue sumamente desconsiderado de mi parte el haberme ido sin darles una explicación. Ustedes son mi familia y me siento terriblemente mal por ello. Sin embargo, era necesario que partiera lo más rápido posible. Y ahora verán porque.

Dicho eso se acercó despacio a una zona de arbustos que había junto a su casa y estiró su mano susurrando unas palabras que nadie pudo distinguir. No fui la única que se sorprendió al notar un movimiento tras los arbustos y antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo, una pequeña mano tomó la de Link, y éste al jalarla un poco hizo que una niña saliera de entre los matorrales.

Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Su largo cabello castaño enmarcaba un rostro angelical con enormes ojos azules que observaban todo a su alrededor con gran curiosidad, labios pequeños y mejillas rosadas. Estaba bastante delgada para mi gusto pero no se veía mal alimentada, al contrario, su pálida piel brillaba ante los rayos del sol demostrando una excelente salud. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido carmesí de la mejor calidad de tela que alguna vez hubiese podido apreciar, no llevaba zapatos pero sus pies parecían estar acostumbrados a todo tipo de superficie. Sus puntiagudas orejas demostraban que se trataba de una Hylian. Por su estatura parecía tener al menos tres años.

Link la cargó y se acercó a donde estábamos con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

-Creo que es tiempo de que sepan cual fue mi emergencia- Dijo entre risas. La pequeña se removió en sus brazos quedando frente a todos nosotros. - Les presento a mi hija, Caty.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento. Sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba por completo, todos mis sueños se hacían pedazos y mis esperanzas morían ante mis ojos.

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de Link y esa niña, eran tantos los que hablaban que ni siquiera se alcanzaba a distinguir quién decía que.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Esta criaturita es hermosa!

-Link, muchacho, vaya que anduviste ocupado.

-¿Puedo cargarla Link? Anda ¿sí?

-¿Quién es la madre?

\- Se parece mucho a ti cariño, tiene tu misma nariz ¡Que adorable!

-¡Ya! Lo único que están logrando es asustar a la niña y enfurecer a Link. Mejor vamos a tu casa, Bono. Así el chico podrá decirnos con calma todo lo que tiene que decirnos.- Link agradeció el gesto de Moy y se dirigió hasta Epona, aún con la criatura en brazos, para descolgar un saco donde aparentemente llevaba sus pertenencias.

Link bajó a su hija y ésta echo a correr directo a las escaleras que daban a su casa y con una agilidad superior a la de cualquier niña de esa edad las subió rápidamente mientras esperaba por él en la puerta pues su baja estatura le impedía alcanzar el pomo.

-En seguida me reuniré con ustedes, sé que tengo que darles muchas explicaciones pero me gustaría que Caty coma primero y se dé un baño. El viaje fue bastante pesado, espero que me entiendan.- Casi todos sonrieron y asintieron para comenzar a despejar la zona y regresar al pueblo. Mi padre le mencionó a Link que todos lo esperaríamos en casa, y una vez que éste confirmo que iría, subió las escaleras para alcanzar a la niña quién parecía ya estarse impacientando. Más tardó en abrir la puerta que en lo que la criatura corrió hacia dentro. Link meneó la cabeza en desaprobación aunque con una sonrisa bastante burlona y entró.

Yo mientras tanto permanecí en mi lugar todo el tiempo. Me costaba trabajo respirar, y apenas estaba asimilando las cosas. Cuatro años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, cuatro años había estado anhelando su regreso y cuando finalmente está de vuelta, viene con la noticia de que engendró una niña. La realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua helada.

Link tenía una hija con otra mujer.

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y lloré. Lloré tanto que en aquel momento hubiese podido asegurar que mis ojos se habían secado. Afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor, la humillación hubiese sido terrible. Ya podía escuchar los comentarios de lástima de todos una vez que pasara la conmoción inicial. Sentí mis manos temblar mientras intentaba sujetarme de las ramas de un árbol para poder levantarme. Mi pecho dolía terriblemente, mi cabeza solo daba vueltas y en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era desaparecer y no sentir nada más.

Regresé a mi casa como pude y tras subir las escaleras casi a gatas me dejé caer sobre mi cama para llorar un poco más. Mi diario yacía tendido a un lado, la pañoleta verde que había tejido hace años seguía intacta, colgada sobre mi cama. Mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados hasta que, finalmente, encontré consuelo en mis sueños.

[…]

Cuando desperté había un gran alboroto en casa, parecía que todo el pueblo estaba reunido ahí abajo. Y no tardé en recordar el porqué. Tanto tiempo de llanto fue suficiente para que mis emociones quedaran ocultas bajo una falsa máscara de indiferencia. Escuché a alguien llamar a la puerta y segundos después, a todos hablar al mismo tiempo.

Bajé despacio y me senté al borde de las escaleras.

Link estaba sentado en una silla, con su hija sobre su regazo y con todo el mundo rodeándole. Ya no llevaba puesta la misma ropa, ahora tenía una camisa blanca holgada que dejaba ver parte de su pecho y unos pantalones cómodos, tenía puestas las mismas sandalias con las que siempre se le solía ver cuando era más joven y su cabello ahora estaba suelto sobre sus hombros. La niña también llevaba ropa diferente, su vestido fino había sido reemplazado por uno más casual color verde olivo. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas negras y su flequillo estaba recogido hacia atrás con una diadema del mismo color. No pude evitar refunfuñar cuando la vi aferrándose al cuello de Link mientras mi papá se le acercaba para pellizcarle la mejilla.

-Discúlpala Bono, la gente no suele acercársele tanto. No es porque no le agrades- Señaló Link.

-No te preocupes muchacho, la entiendo- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Petra ya impaciente -Cuéntanos todo cariño.

Link suspiró y acomodó mejor a la niña entre sus brazos. Yo me acerqué un poco más, la sensación de traición y dolor aún no se alejaban, pero si quería saber qué demonios había pasado entre él y quién sea la madre de esa niña.

-Hace años, cuando ocurrió la invasión de las sombras, mientras escapaba de la prisión en la que esas criaturas me habían dejado al inicio de mi viaje para recatarlos, me topé con alguien. Era una hermosa joven, que también estaba prisionera. Solo que ella llevaba más tiempo que yo, y la carga sobre sus hombros tenía una magnitud mucho mayor a la mía. En cuanto la vi, algo inexplicable pasó conmigo. El verla ahí, tan indefensa, aterrada y deprimida, me partió el alma. Sentí ganas de aniquilar a quién sea que la mantuviese presa. Sentí ganas de protegerla con mi vida, de abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que yo estaba ahí para ella.

Las manos volvieron a temblarme. Sentí de nuevo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, ahora estaba segura de que el jamás había tenido la misma sensación conmigo. Me enfureció aún más que el resto de las mujeres suspirarán.

-Pero por la situación en la que me encontraba no podía hacer nada. Me tuve que resignar a dejarla en ese sitio y continuar con lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Desde ese momento, no hubo un solo instante en que no pensara en ella, en sus ojos y en el dolor que reflejaban. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de sacarla de ahí y la única era ayudando a Midna a recuperar el antiguo poder de su gente. Cuando finalmente lo logramos, el Tirano de las Sombras nos sorprendió cara a cara.

Por alguna razón me interesó esa parte. Aquello no nos lo había dicho cuando nos contó su aventura hace tanto tiempo.

-Ese maldito lastimó a Midna de gravedad y a mí me dejo en el mismo estado con el que había empezado. Los espíritus de luz me dijeron que la única manera de salvarla era llevándola al mismo sitio donde se encontraba la joven. Admito que jamás me había apresurado tanto en mi vida para algo ¿verdad cariño?- Link rio y desordenó el cabello de su hija provocándole una carcajada –Cuando llegué, Midna estaba moribunda. Volví a ver a la joven, y aunque me hubiese gustado abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla, había otra cosa más importante que tratar. Midna tan solo atinó a decir algo sobre la existencia del espejo del crepúsculo, la puerta hacia su mundo, y mí adorada chica entendió de inmediato de quién se trataba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le otorgó su alma a Midna para que ésta pudiera seguir viviendo, pero ella moriría en su lugar.

Link bajó la mirada y pude notar un destello de dolor en sus ojos aún desde donde me encontraba. Talo como siempre, opinó sin mucha discreción.

-¿Y si se murió?

Link suspiró e intensificó un poco el abrazo sobre su hija.

-Sí, si murió. Jamás podrán imaginarse el dolor que sentí al momento en que su cuerpo desapareció frente a mis ojos. Estaba feliz de que Midna se hubiese recuperado, pero eso no se comparaba con la desdicha que me traía el hecho de que ella hubiese tenido que pagar con su vida por culpa de las pocas precauciones que Midna y yo tuvimos. Pero luego lo entendí. Aquello no era cuestión de precauciones sobre con quién nos topábamos. Ese maldito usurpador había sido quién la había matado. El odio que sentí hacia él se intensificó tanto que poco me faltó para hacer una tontería de la que seguramente me hubiese arrepentido.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con quién es la madre de la niña? Si la muchacha murió entonces no puede ser ella.

Todos le hicieron la seña a Talo de que cerrara la boca.

-Tranquilo que todavía no termino. El resto de mi viaje lo pasé con una loza de pena cargando en mi alma. Cada una de las batallas que ganaba se las dedicaba a ella, cada trozo de espejo encontrado me acercaba más a vengar su muerte. Siempre la tuve en mi mente. Cuando finalmente llegué a donde este sujeto se encontraba y lo destruí, no sentí la satisfacción que esperaba. Mi dolor tan solo se intensificó.

Mi padre se levantó y trajo una jarra de agua y les ofreció a todos un poco. Hasta que finalmente llegó conmigo y me ofreció la mano.

-Vamos hija, no vas a ganar nada estando sentada allí- Susurró. Dándome por vencida, tomé su mano y me dejé guiar hasta la estancia donde Link continuaba su historia.

-Y cuando llegué a la sala del trono, lo primero que me di cuenta fue de que algo o más bien, alguien, flotaba en medio de la estatua de las Diosas. Era ella o más bien, su cuerpo. Quise correr hacia donde estaba pero Midna me detuvo y entonces fue cuando lo vi. Ganondorf estaba descaradamente sentado en el trono sonriendo como un maniático. Y bueno, como ustedes saben después de una aburrida charla me enfrenté a él, pero el muy cobarde hizo algo que definitivamente no me esperaba. Tomó posesión del cuerpo de mi amada y usándolo como escudo me desfió a una batalla.

El que le hubiese dicho a otra mujer _amada_ hizo que me doliera no solo el alma si no el cuerpo entero. Me sentí desfallecer por un momento pero supuse que no tendría absolutamente ningún efecto sobre los demás. De todas formas, el dolor solo lo sentía yo.

-Por un momento no me creí capaz de seguir. Me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez que ella estaba muerta, que solo era su cuerpo, pero no quería aceptarlo. El hecho de regresarle los ataques a ese infeliz y de que éstos estuvieran agrediéndola a ella también me destrozaba. Fue la pelea más larga de toda mi vida. Cuando finalmente acabó y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Midna lo atacó, forzándolo a salir de ese cuerpo. Tras otro enfrentamiento, pero esta vez contra su forma de bestia, Midna comenzó a emitir un rayo de luz bastante curioso, pronto ese rayo llegó hasta ella, hasta mi amada, permitiéndole respirar una vez más.

Las mujeres llevaron sus manos hasta sus pechos tratando de controlar el efecto de la sorpresa mientras los hombres se acomodaban en sus lugares para poder escuchar mejor.

-No puedo ni siquiera describirles la felicidad que sentí cuando la vi abrir los ojos de nuevo y hablar. Su dulce voz me inundó de alegría, y también descubrí que tengo bastante autocontrol pues de no ser así me le habría abalanzado en ese mismo instante. Tan solo deseaba besarla, abrazarla y consolarla, asegurarme de que se encontraba bien. Pero lamentablemente Ganondorf volvió a resurgir de la nada y aquello ameritó otra pelea pero esta vez en los campos de Eldin. Para evitar repetir lo que ya saben, una vez que todo hubiese acabado y que Midna regresara a su propio reino, decidí dejar a un lado todo y confesarle mis sentimientos. Para mi mejor fortuna y buena suerte, ella correspondía a mi afecto de igual manera.

Sentí que las lágrimas estaban a punto de abandonar mis ojos otra vez. Traté de evitarlo a toda costa distrayendo mi vista de Link y mirando por la ventana.

-A pesar de esto, yo sabía que no podía existir nada entre nosotros. Por muy héroe que sea, nunca iba a dejar de ser un granjero y ella una chica de la nobleza. Nuestras clases sociales nos prohibían estar juntos y yo sabía que tenía que regresar a Ordon tarde o temprano. Así que decidí permanecer con ella tanto tiempo como fuese posible para demostrarle mi más profundo afecto.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste…

-¡Bea! ¡Por las Diosas no seas imprudente!

Link soltó una carcajada mientras bajaba a su hija y esta se quedara de pie estirándose junto a la silla para luego comenzar a caminar a su antojo por toda la sala.

-Tienes razón, se puede decir que se lo demostré bien- Continuó riendo mientras yo me hundía más en mi propia miseria- Y bueno, las semanas pasaron y nuestros encuentros comenzaban a formar sospechas así que decidimos que nos daríamos un tiempo para evitar escándalos. Y al día siguiente ya me tenían de camino hacia el pueblo. Habíamos acordado que permaneceríamos dos meses sin vernos antes de encontrarnos otra vez pero dichos planes se desmoronaron el día en que recibí una carta de ella, urgente. En ésta decía que había estado teniendo molestias estomacales, así que había acudido al médico para que la examinara. Y que, aparentemente, estaba preñada.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido eso aquel día.

-Tuve que partir a la Ciudadela de inmediato para poder estar con ella y responder por mis acciones. Un embarazo fuera del matrimonio es un escándalo pero cuando la afectada es una dama de la nobleza, la severidad aumenta tanto como los impuestos en las bombas. En fin, llegué dos días después y me confirmó que su periodo había estado ausente la fecha en que se supone debía llegar. Estábamos metidos en un aprieto, eso era completamente seguro. Pero la preocupación no se comparó ni por un segundo con la felicidad que los dos sentíamos, incluso dimos vueltas en la habitación y reímos hasta el cansancio ¡Íbamos a ser padres! No estábamos preparados, ni siquiera casados, y gracias a ello nos ganaríamos un sinfín de enemigos y problemas pero eso dejó de importarnos, la felicidad era tanta que decidimos romper con los tabúes y continuar como si hubiese sido la cosa más natural del mundo.

Hubo momentos en su relato que creía me iban a dejar en coma. Me había iniciado una migraña terrible y mi dolencia había sido reemplazada por enojo y envidia, además de ser niña rica y mimada, se había ganado el corazón de quién se supone era mío por derecho.

-Los siguientes meses fueron un infierno en el sentido social, pero en el personal, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Aún en contra de todo lo que el resto decía u ordenaba, decidí compartir habitación con ella. Que tan maravilloso fue el que me despertara por las noches para sentir los golpes y pataditas que esta pequeña daba, o el ayudarla con su malestar matutino, el conseguirle cualquier cosa que deseara comer, el fabricar yo mismo una cuna. Jamás fui tan feliz en mi vida.

Eso me dolió más que otra cosa, como deseé perder la memoria nuevamente y olvidarme completamente e mis sentimientos hacía él.

-Cuando Caty nació supe que no habría cosa en este mundo que no hiciera por ella. Este diablillo se convirtió de un momento a otro en mi razón de vivir, en el segundo amor de mi vida. Me enamoré de mi pequeña desde el momento en que la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos. A esas alturas nadie podía hacer nada contra nosotros. Habíamos pasado por muchos momentos difíciles pero definitivamente no nos rendiríamos, y así lo demostramos. Tomó bastante tiempo y tras otro pequeño suceso, el cual no tiene mucho, a los pomposos nobles no les quedó de otra más que ceder a nuestra petición. Las diferencias sociales dejaron de importar y recibimos la autorización definitiva para casarnos. Y de esto hace apenas unas cuantas semanas. El hecho de que no haya podido venir a visitarlos era precisamente porque no quería dejar a mi mujer sola contra ellos, además de que a cada minuto tenía que probar mi valía para poder estar con ella. Hasta que no estuviese todo asegurado me atreví a salir de la Ciudadela. Y aprovecho también para informarles que mi boda se celebrará a mediados del segundo mes de primavera y que recibirán sus invitaciones oficiales en unas semanas.

-¡Una boda! ¡Que maravilloso!

-¡Ay Diosas! Pero si no tengo nada elegante.

-¿Quieres decir que me tendrás parado en una ceremonia aburrida? ¿Tengo que ir?

-¡¿Cómo me peinaré para ese día?!

-Espero que todavía no hayas elegido a tus padrinos, Link.

-Ya me imagino lo ridículo que te verás con traje.

-¡Silencio! Link, en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti pero tengo una pequeña duda ¿acaso la joven en cuestión es la princesa Zelda?

Todo el mundo se quedó petrificado, esperando con ansias la respuesta. Mi corazón volvió a detenerse. No, no podía ser, no la princesa. ¡Que ridiculez! Escuché a Link suspirar y decidí voltear a verlo una vez más, encontrándome con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Así es Moy, es ella.

[…]

Pateé con tanta fuerza las patas de mi cama que una de ellas terminó partiéndose a la mitad. ¡La vida era una maldita injusticia! Además de haber nacido con sangre real, con todas las riquezas que alguien pudiese siquiera imaginar, y según dicen con una belleza cautivadora ¡se lleva al hombre de mi vida! Y para colmo engendra a una niña preciosa. Debía admitirlo, la criatura no tenía la culpa de nada, toda mi rabia se dirigió hacia la madre.

Sentía ganas de volver el estómago y luego arrojarle los desechos a la cabeza. Me tiré de nuevo sobre mí ya chueca cama y grité contra la almohada lo más fuerte que pude. No tenía caso que me desquitara con mis cosas, de todas formas no tenía dinero como esa ofrecida para arreglarlas. Se supone que una princesa es casta y espera hasta que un matrimonio sea arreglado para ella, no se acuesta con el primero que le gusta y engendra bebés. ¡Así no suceden las cosas!

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la respuesta que Link había dado, volviéndole a atosigar con preguntas e incoherencias que solo ellos entendían. Moy terminó por correrlos a todos antes de pedirle a Link que se reuniera a solas un momento con él. Nadie supo que fue lo que hablaron pero ambos surgieron de la zona donde papá entrena sumo con una sonrisa y abrazados como los buenos amigos que eran. Finalmente todos se retiraron en cuanto la niña se acercó a Link jalándole de sus pantalones pidiendo su atención.

Arrojé mi almohada contra la pared y seguí pateando mi cama todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían, me detuve tan solo al escuchar los pasos de mi padre dirigiéndose hacia mi habitación.

-Hijita, nadie más que yo entiende tu dolor. Se lo que piensas y me temo que tengo que confirmarte que así es la vida, injusta. Trata de olvidar y seguir adelante con tu vida, ya que por más enojada que estés, ésta continúa. Link ha encontrado su curso y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Mi padre se acercó y comenzó a sobar mi espalda de arriba a abajo en forma de consolación.

-Aunque te sientas traicionada, Link es tu amigo, demuestra que eres una muchacha madura y actúa acorde a como lo has hecho toda tu vida. Entendiéndolo y apoyándolo. Llora todo lo que necesites, pero no dejes que esto impida que continúes con tu vida y seas feliz.

Pronto me encontré sola de nuevo, pasé toda la noche pensando en lo que mi padre había dicho y con un largo suspiro y una última sesión de llanto, me resigné.

[…]

Los días pasaron volando, y todo el pueblo estaba encantado con la presencia de la niña. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho se llevaba bien con casi todos los jóvenes y mejor con la hija de Uli que era aproximadamente de su edad. Cuando abría la boca para decir algo, ya tenía a casi todos alrededor suyo escuchando con ansias, debo admitir que nunca había escuchado una voz más melodiosa y dulce, lo cual era normal claro, era una princesa después de todo.

No crucé palabra con Link durante esos días aunque aquello no pareció importarle demasiado pues lo veíamos casi todo el tiempo atendiendo a las cabras en el rancho, pescando o ayudando en todo lo que le fuera posible. Sus excusas para trabajar tan duro incluían siempre el hecho de que pronto sería príncipe consorte y que cada vez le resultaría más difícil poder ensuciarse las manos a gusto. Su hija lo acompañaba en todas sus actividades, y Link no dudaba ni un minuto en involucrarla en ellas aunque fuese a modo de juego, como aquella vez en que le permitió montar una cabra bebé o pescar un ejemplar de agalla verde por su propia cuenta e incluso en una ocasión, jugó con ella y con el resto de los chicos en un gran charco de lodo.

La niña derrochaba talento para casi todo lo que hacía, su manera de comportarse en la mesa era impecable, podía peinarse ella sola sin ningún problema aunque Link fuese el encargado de hacerlo en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sabía contar y ya podía leer palabras sencillas. Me tenía que recordar a mí misma que ella no tenía la culpa de mi desgracia sino su madre, o de lo contrario hubiese cometido ya una estupidez o dicho algo imprudente.

Días después nos enteramos del nombre completo de la niña, Zelda Elizabeth Catherine Nohansen Hyrule, no pude evitar debatir conmigo misma durante horas sobre -quién de los dos estaba más enfermo de la cabeza, si la princesa por ponerle como nombre tan larga atrocidad o Link por estar de acuerdo con ello.

Era un día soleado, las ranas del riachuelo estaban especialmente inquietas y los niños se dedicaban a cazarlas sin sufrimientos ni acongojos. Los adultos se entretenían con sus cosas y negocios, las cabras iban y venían del rancho para pastar a sus anchas, Link entrenaba con su espada frente a un monigote mientras que su hija intentaba imitar cada uno de sus movimientos usando una rama de árbol, y yo mientras tanto veía desde lo más alto del techo de mi casa el hermoso paisaje que nos rodeaba.

Mi corazón seguía herido, y muy profundamente. Sin embargo, por el bien de mi propia salud decidí ignorar la situación tanto como pudiese y esperar hasta que _la familia feliz_ se fuera para poder seguir con mi vida y superar ese infortunio que me mantuvo atada los últimos cuatro años.

Pero parecía que el destino estaba en contra mía.

Nuevamente pude escuchar el sonido de un caballo a la entrada del pueblo el cuál aparentemente también escucharon los demás. Pronto pude distinguir una figura encapuchada que caminaba hacia la entrada. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de una amenaza, y lo confirmé en cuanto la hija de Link salió disparada hacía ésta persona con una sonrisa enorme que dejaba ver sus pequeños dientes de leche.

La figura se arrodilló y recibió a la criatura entre sus brazos abrazándola y besándola para finalmente levantarla y permitir que ésta la abrazara desde el cuello. Todo el mundo observaba curioso la escena. Link sonrió y dejando a un lado la espada se apresuró al encuentro de dicha persona, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él mientras depositaba un largo beso en sus labios que no podían ser apreciados por nadie más.

No se requería un gran nivel de inteligencia para saber de quién se trataba.

En cuanto se separaron, Link retiró la capucha de la mujer, revelando el rostro más hermoso que jamás hubiese contemplado. Había escuchado que la belleza de la princesa no tenía comparación pero definitivamente no creí que aquellas palabras tuvieran un sentido tan literal. Su nariz era fina y alargada, su boca era pequeña con sus labios un tanto gruesos, grandes ojos azules con las pestañas más largas que haya visto. Una vez que la capa hubiese sido retirada completamente me di cuenta de que era una mujer esbelta con una figura envidiable, su pecho no era tan grande pero si llamaba la atención, llevaba puesto un vestido que pude adivinar costaba más que todas las casas del pueblo juntas de diseño sencillo color lila, una cinturón con una gema violeta formaba parte del decorado para complementar con unas botas de viaje un tanto gastadas pero no por eso menos elegantes. Su largo cabello castaño llegaba más allá de su cintura y estaba recogido en una trenza baja y adornado con cintillas blancas, su flequillo estaba acomodado hacia atrás con ayuda de una delgada tiara de oro con algunas gemas y diamantes incrustados en ella. Sus orejas eran tan largas como las de Link, su piel tan pálida como la de la niña, aunque tenía un semblante serio su rostro denotaba gentileza.

La detesté más que nunca.

El resto de los compatriotas prácticamente se tiraron al suelo en forma de reverencia, la dichosa princesita rio aún con su hija en brazos y pidió a todos que se levantaran. Para colmo tenía la voz más dulce y armoniosa que una mujer adulta podía poseer. Observé a la niña reír de la misma forma compartiendo la expresión que su madre tenía, de tal palo tal astilla supongo.

Entonces lo entendí, jamás tuve oportunidad. ¿Cómo demonios iba a competir contra eso?

La princesa agradeció a todos sus atenciones y se presentó formalmente, no sin antes pedir que cada vez que alguien se dirigiera a ella, lo hiciera por su nombre y no por su título pues a fin de cuentas, ellos ahora también eran parte de su familia.

Sus palabras conmovieron a casi todos los presentes dando otro motivo para una celebración, pues claro pretextos para días libres y mucha comida nunca faltaban.

Uli se encargó de la merienda mientras la princesa conocía al resto, deteniéndose a hablar con Moy y agradecerle personalmente por todo lo que hizo durante la época en que las sombras habían invadido el reino y también por haber sido como un padre para Link.

Tras varios minutos de conversación, Caty comenzó a aburrirse y llamando la atención de su madre con un puchero le pidió que la siguiera para mostrarle como lograba pescar un pez. Me duele decirlo, pero lo que vi durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos me llegó al alma. Link ayudaba a su hija a controlar la caña mientras ésta se entusiasmaba por haber logrado que un Siluro de Ordon cayera en su anzuelo, la princesa por su parte reía ante la emoción de su hija y cuando por fin ésta logro sacar al pez del agua, fue recompensada por un sinfín de cariños de su padre y un caramelo que su madre sacó de la manga, literalmente. Link abrazaba a la princesa de una manera que me hizo sentir un ser despreciable por haber sido capaz de desearles algún mal y que terminaran separados, o simplemente por haber mantenido la actitud que llevaba arrastrando desde los últimos días.

Suspiré y baje del techo, dispuesta a disculparme con Link y presentarme ante su mujer con el debido respeto. Entendí que ya encontraría a alguien más y que por ahora debía actuar como lo que era, la mejor amiga de Link.

Me acerqué despacio hacia donde la pequeña familia se encontraba. Mis manos temblaban al igual que mis pies pero decidí no darle importancia. Carraspeé un poco llamando la atención de los tres presentes.

-Es un placer conocerla, Su Alteza. Mi nombre es Ilia, y crecí en este pueblo junto a Link- Me incline un poco en forma de respeto, una vez que regresé a mi posición original noté a la princesa sonriendo dulcemente y acercándose hasta donde yo me encontraba. Cuando la tuve frente a frente me di cuenta de lo alta que era, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Tuve que contener una risilla al pensar que en algún punto de su vida, ella fue más alta que Link.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me vi envuelta en un abrazo. Tras el shock inicial, finalmente fui capaz de corresponderle. La princesa se separó y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-El placer es mío Ilia, Link me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Me alegra el poder conoceros al fin. Sin embargo me gustaría que os dirigieseis a mí de una manera más casual- Asentí y la llamé por su nombre, provocándole otra sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia Link.

-Link, en verdad siento mucho mi actitud en los últimos días. Me sentí mal por no haberte visto en tanto tiempo, además de que lo último que esperaba era verte convertido en padre. Espero me perdones- Mi mejor amigo sonrió y se acercó a mi colocando una mano en mi hombro obligándome a verlo a la cara.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Ilia, yo soy el que debería estar haciéndolo. Entiendo que te hayas sentido mal por lo que hice, y siento mucho no haberte mandado una carta o un mensaje, ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error fatal.

Sonreí y no pude evitar sentirme como en los viejos tiempos, cuando aún éramos niños y no teníamos la más mínima preocupación en nuestras vidas. Le di un ligero golpe en el brazo provocándole una risilla inquieta que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

-En ese caso estamos a mano- Ambos sonreímos y nos dimos un abrazo reconfortante.

Sentí que alguien tiraba de mis pantalones y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la de Caty, quién me observaba con genuina curiosidad.

-Hola- Dijo casi en un susurro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que jamás me había presentado con la pequeña. Me arrodillé para quedar a su altura.

-Hola preciosa, perdóname por haber sido tan descortés y no presentarme. Mi nombre es Ilia, es un placer conocerte- Caty sonrió como nunca y me abrazó, para luego invitarme a ver como capturaba otro pez. Los tres adultos reímos antes de ser llamados por Uli para reunirnos en las mesas del pueblo y disfrutar del festín que había preparado.

[…]

La reunión fue de lo más gratificante, aproveché para conocer a Zelda lo mejor que me fuera posible. Resultó que era una mujer de lo más sencilla y dedicada. Sus deberes como princesa no le impedían pasar tiempo con su familia y educar ella misma a su hija, y no caer en el error de mantenerla al borde con una docena de niñeras como muchos nobles lo han hecho. También me enteré de todo lo que implicaba estar al mando de un reino, la lata que era el consejo, y todas las decisiones importantes que había que tomar con respecto a situaciones de lo más triviales. En algún punto de la comida terminé con Caty sentada en mis piernas platicándome de su escondite secreto en los jardines del castillo y de las lecciones que su padre le daba de esgrima y de equitación, practicando ésta última en el pequeño potrillo que Epona había engendrado dentro de las caballerizas del castillo.

Ante esto último miré con reproche a Link quién parecía notablemente avergonzado por haberse olvidado de contarme ese _insignificante_ detalle.

La tarde terminó con una invitación personal de Zelda para que yo fuese una de sus damas de honor el día de su boda, lo cual me hizo la chica más feliz de todo el reino. Tendría que asistir a ensayos al castillo y a las múltiples visitas con los sastres para que me hicieran un arreglo digno de una dama de compañía de la princesa. También nos enteramos que ese mismo día se llevaría a cabo la coronación de los futuros monarcas y la presentación oficial de Caty ante el pueblo.

Cuando hubo anochecido la familia real se retiró a la casa de Link, y el resto a sus respectivos hogares. Aquella noche me sentí tranquila, feliz incluso. La carga de conciencia se había retirado de mis hombros como por arte de magia. Por más que me doliera que Link no se fijara en mí, no iba a lograr nada con berrinches o enojos constantes. La conmoción inicial había pasado y finalmente entendí que se trataba de mi mejor amigo y por primera vez en días, dormí sin penas.

[…]

La princesa pasó cinco días con nosotros antes de decidir que ya era hora de regresar al castillo pues dudaba que todo se hubiera mantenido tan en orden como esperaba. Todos nos reunimos junto a la casa de Link mientras éste y Zelda terminaban de acomodar sus pertenencias que ahora estaban repartidas entre ambos corceles.

Caty se despidió de todos nosotros con un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo que la próxima vez que viniera de visita nos enseñaría lo buena que era disparando semillas con la resortera. A Zelda no parecía darle mucha gracia pero Link mostraba su orgullo a kilómetros.

Aproveché un instante para acercarme a Epona y hacerle uno de los muchos cariños en su nariz que le encantaban. Le susurré que la próxima vez no se salvaría de un buen baño en la fuente de Latoan. La yegua relinchó contenta provocándome una sonrisa.

Una vez que todo estuviera listo para el viaje, Zelda se acercó a nosotros brindándonos a cada uno un abrazo y un beso, reí al imaginarme la cara de cualquier noble si viera a la princesa acercándose así a unos campesinos.

-Os agradezco a todos las atenciones que nos habeís brindado a mí y a mi familia. Espero poder veros a todos y a cada uno pronto. Además de que os espero para el día de mi boda, y el próximo natalicio por supuesto- Todos nos miramos confundidos ante las últimas palabras.

Link se acercó a Zelda y la abrazó por detrás dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y aprovechando el momento para soltarle el cinturón. Todas nuestras miradas se dirigieron al vientre de la princesa que, hasta el momento, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba ligeramente abultado.

Los aplausos y los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. Todo el mundo aprovechaba para abrazar a la princesa y felicitar a Link. Y claro, la ronda de preguntas obligatoria.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Otro?

-¿No pierden el tiempo, verdad?

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-¡A eso llamo tener tiempo libre!

-¡Ojalá sea niño! Una pequeña versión tuya Link ¿no sería adorable?

-¿Puedo tocar tu barriga?

-¡Silencio todos! ¿Qué acaso nunca aprenden? Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, tan buenos genes deben aprovecharse en más de un niño- Moy les guiñó el ojo provocando cierto sonrojo e incomodidad en la pareja.

En medio del caos que la noticia provocó, Link se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo bastante reconfortante y un beso en la frente. Yo le correspondí de la misma manera, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ilia, mandare a un cochero pronto para que tú y los chicos vayan de visita. Cuídate mucho ¿sí?- Asentí y volví a abrazarlo separándonos cuando Caty insistió que era hora de irse. Lo vi montar en Epona, para que con un ligero movimiento de su brazo en señal de despedida, partiera junto a su futura esposa e hija siguiendo el camino que llevaba directo al bosque de Farone. Todos en el pueblo suspiraron y volvieron a sus actividades diarias.

Yo permanecí en el mismo sitio durante unos minutos más, observando como la pañoleta verde que había hecho hace años colgaba de la puerta de la casa de Link amarrada en un perfecto moño. Otra de nuestras tradiciones marcaba que, si alguien colocaba el regalo de otra persona como decoración de su casa, entonces esa persona no solo era especial, sino que albergaba un lugar tanto en su hogar como en su corazón. Sonreí y agradecí el no haberme arrepentido de dárselo el mismo día que nos reconciliamos.

Acomodé mis ropas y comencé a caminar en dirección al pueblo, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien. Entendí que no siempre puedes tener todo lo que deseas en la vida por más que creas que te lo mereces, y si no aprendes a apreciar lo que ya posees, al final no tendrás nada ni a nadie a tu lado. Y esto último, definitivamente no es la mejor de las opciones.

[…]

 **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Ilia siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos de la franquicia y que bajo ninguna circunstancia busco menospreciarla ante Zelda o alguien más. El objetivo de esa historia es mostrar como creo que ella manejaría ese proceso de aceptación ante algo que al final no ocurre como lo has esperado toda la vida.**

 **Dejar un pequeño comentario no duele ¿o sí?**

 **Con amor.**

 _ **LittleMissNotPerfect**_


End file.
